Operation input devices of many different configurations are used in various fields, and there is an operation input device configured to accept multiple operations, such as depressing and rotation, by a single device. One example is disclosed in Patent Document 1 specified below. This document discloses an other-direction operation switch that allegedly eliminates a need for visual confirmation during an operation and causes no erroneous operation.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2007-128862
The operation input device accepting multiple operations includes a device of a type configured to accept a tilting (oscillation) operation in predetermined directions (for example, eight directions) and a shaft pushing operation. With the device of this type, during a shaft pushing operation by which the user pushes the knob in the axial direction, there are some cases where the knob accidentally tilts depending on a manner in which the user applies a force to the knob.
This tilting motion is not desirable for the user and may possibly cause an, erroneous operation. Also, this tilting motion means that the knob is unstable during a shaft pushing operation and operation performance is poor. There is a need for an operation input device overcoming these inconveniences. This circumstance, however, is not viewed as a problem in the related art.